Twist and Turns
by MizukiMiko
Summary: Because Kami-sama just has his way in things...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Ohayo sensei~!" The blonde beauty entered and greeted her raven haired teacher. The short girl simply looked up and back to her book. "I heard you were sending us to Fiore, Magnolia in a week?" the blonde asked with twinkling eyes.

"Un."

"Ah. I heard its a peaceful place there!" a short blunette entered the conference room with a smile. "I would head straight to their library and look at some additional facts for my mission. Maybe I would borrow some books too." she sighed.

"About your mission, isn't our intel good enough Levy-chan?" the blonde asked.

"Apparently Lu-chan, the Strauss sisters plus Evergreen are using it. I can't access to some data since the room is basically occupied."

"Sensei!" a red head popped out of nowhere and greeted the short reading midget. "Am I disturbing?"

"No." she answered.

"I heard we're going to Fiore Int. University?" she asked as her teacher nods her head. "What's our mission?"

'Oh right, Erza wasn't here.' Lucy Heartfilia thought. once her teacher shot her a knowing look she nods and explains. "Our number one targets has enrolled the school. We would kidnap them and bring them to the HQ for interrogations."

"Can't we just kill them instead?" a light brown haired lady asked.

Lucy shook her head. "We can't. If we want to know what they're after we should bring them back alive... but you know what happens to those who resist to much right?" Of course they would eventually resort to blood shed.

"But-"

2 white haired siblings entered. They were finally complete. "Maa, maa, calm down everyone. We have a much bigger problem."

"What is it Mira?" Erza Scarlet AKA Titania asked.

"We have no information about the X Famiglia. We can't even hack into their system!" Lissana Strauss screeched. "No names, biography, pictures none!"

"Except for the fact that they have this kind of necklace. Its some kind of emblem. Unfortunately, the witness died of food poisoning before we could even interrogate him, so damn that family to hell." Ever grunted.

A loud clamp was heard. They turned towards their teacher who was looking as expressionless as ever. "The Famiglia is divided into 4. The intel unit, which handles information and they are the ones who decipher codes. Their emblem is not a necklace but an earring made our of silver. Easy to spot since its long with 3 spikes. each spike is thin and flat. The next unit is the deception unit, they are the master of disguise and illusion and falseness. Their emblem is a black ore bangle located on their arm. The next is the offensive unit, as the name dictates their specialty is violence. Their emblem is a necklace of a black flame. It is made out of onyx. Lastly is the leader's unit. They are the top notch unit that is assigned to each sub unit I just mentioned. They wear clear contact lenses that is used as night vision lenses."

They were all shell-shocked at the detailed information their leader just searched. "W-wow, Juvia didn't know sensei gathered a lot of information."

"So Yu-chan, where have you gotten the info from?" Wendy asked the expressionless girl.

She simply shrugged and shook her head slightly. "Someone who doesn't exist."

They winced. _Ah, she killed again..._ they thought bitterly.

"Now, then please pack your bags and get ready everyone. We need as much rest as we can" Erza said with a stern voice as she breaks the uncomfortable tension in the room. "Please sensei, rest for the night to."

The girl shot her a tired smile and exited the room. Everyone looked at each other with worry glances and retreated for the night.


	2. I : The new Instructors

**Chapter 1**

The black heels of eight new teachers clicked the pavement as they made their way to their first class. The 7 young ladies were wearing similar outfits. They wore a simple white dress shirt, black slacks with a matching black tie. The young teenager, however, wore a cute white sundress and a lab coat. "Remind me why are we here again?" Lucy Heartfillia asked. She grunted as she walked pass by a group of boys who were checking her out like a piece of meat ready to be eaten. She scowled at their perverted stares.

"Well..." Wendy Marvell started. "We all know that she is always unpredictable. It is to be expected that she did something surprising." she said with a smile but if you look really closely her hands were clenched under her lab coat pockets.

"Now, now. Let us not make a scene." Mirajane Strauss said calming her nakama. Though she was really pissed at the men looking at her sister, Lissana Strauss, she stayed calm and obeyed orders. "We clearly know what would happen if she found out that we did something... bad."

A depressing aura suddenly over came them as they remembered their punishments for the past years. "Mira-nee please stop. Don't remind us of the pain and boredom that almost killed us. That was so horrifying I can't even compare it to your own punch." With a silent agreement, they beard with the stares and drifted their attention towards the teacher awaiting for their arrival.

Juvia Lockser raised her index finger and pointed it at the small chibi looking teacher standing in front of the principal's office. "Juvia thinks that that is the person Fu-chan warned us about."

"Ah." Mavis Vermillion smiled and bowed respectfully at the new hired instructors. "Welcome to Fiore University. My name is Mavis Vermillion. I presume you were sent here by the Rosario Family?" she asked. "May i ask who among you is the person in charge?"

Erza Scarlet stepped forward with a respectful look. "That would be me. Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you Mavis-san." they shook hands and headed towards the welcoming office of the principal.

"Now let's get down to business." Mavis said with a serious face. Their eyes gleamed in with an unknown expression that makes you cower in fear. they all entered the principal's office and sat on the sofa and made themselves comfortable before the real discussion began. "So, let's begin with a simple question. Not to serious."

"Please." Lissana gestured her to continue.

"Everybody are curious of who in the world is the boss of the Rosario Famiglia. Besides from their popular company that sells a lot of expensive stuff, they also have popular restaurant chains, hotels, resort and different inns. It's amazing that a lot of this are managed by a single individual plus it is getting popular by the minute. So tell me, what is the name of this person?" They all tensed exept for Lucy and Erza who were the only ones who expected the said question.

"Pardon me Mavis-san but that is classified information." Erza said with a stern voice. "Please, don't ever ask that question again."

Mavis smiled and nods her head in understandment. "I understand. Well then, since this is secretly a mafia academy... I would be assigning you to teach certain 'subjects' that is fit according to your files your boss sent me. Levy-san, I would be assigning you to be the librarian. That is if you don't mind?"

Levy's face lit up in excitement and smiled at the principal's question. "That's perfect."

With a nod, Mavis turned looked back at the file she was holding and flipped a page. "Wendy-san, is it okay for me to assign you as the school nurse and the chemistry teacher for class 2-B?"

Wendy simply nods her head. "It's fine."

"Mirajane-san, Erza-san, you'll be assigned in the hand-to-hand combat class." they looked at each other momentarily before looking back at Mavis with a smile. "Juvia-san will be assigned as the new swimming teacher and captain of the swimming club."

"Juvia thinks that's a great idea."

Flipping two pages, she turned her head towards Lissana and Evergreen. "I see. So Lissana, Evergreen, I'll be assigning you as the new teachers of the PE subjects of some classes plus the keys of the computer laboratory would be in your hands. Some students has been reported hacking using our computers so the lab would only be available from 7-10 am and 3-6pm only. Please be sure to lock the lab after this times." she then tossed a key that has a keyboard key chain attached to it. Evergreen caught it with her left hand and smirked.

"So lastly, Lucy... I honestly don't know what class I should I assign you to. But since the Rosario Famiglia kindly asked for you to be the instructor of the assassin class. i simply complied. So is that okay for you?" she asked with a serious grin on her face. Lucy nods her head and started walking out of the room. "uh... is she alright?"

Levy chuckled. "Sorry about her Mavis-san but Lucy is that kind of person who doesn't hang out with people she doesn't trust. Our boss has rubbed her attitude on all of us, especially her."

"I see." Mavis said. She each handed them their schedule and smiled. As they exited the room, they found Lucy staring at the window with a serious face.

"Ne Lu-chan, what's the matter? You exited so suddenly we thought you were being rude to the principal you know." Levy said.

Lucy clicked her tongue in annoyance and faced them. "We need to call sensei quickly... I saw a man with wearing the silver earring that symbolises X Famiglia. His a man with blue hair and a red tatoo on his right eye."

Erza turned her back at them. "I'll go after him. Where did he go?"

"His headed toward this building. His wearing a black sleeveless shirt and jeans." Erza immediately sprinted down the hallway. Lucy turned toward her nakama and smirked. "Let's take a short tour. We might encounter people from that famiglia. Who knows, they might even recognize us!"

With that they split up. _'This is going to be fun'_ they all thought in unison


End file.
